Un informe para dos
by REDVI
Summary: Enamorarse puede llegar a ser un error, y Eren lo sabe mejor que nadie, pues ha caído fondo por su heterosexual jefe, ¿podrá librar tensiones o volverá a la caseta un escenario dramático? Riren/ Lemmon/OOC
1. Primer Informe

En medio de la multitud, un chico corría como si se le fuese el alma en ello, Eren se había preparado exhaustivamente para la entrevista, conseguir trabajos redituables en la ciudad era de lo más complicado, una oportunidad única en su tipo, por eso el chico se mentalizó y trató de dar respuesta a mil y un posibles preguntas que le realizarían, sin embargo, la alarma del reloj no le hizo justicia, estaba a un paso de no llegar, pero el chico era tenaz, algo tan característico de él como el color canela de su piel.

Dobló la calle viendo a lo lejos aquel lugar donde ocurriría uno de los eventos más importantes y representativos de su vida, su sueño hecho realidad, siempre quiso trabajar del lado de la equidad, la conservación y la paz entre todos los individuos, mantener un orden, tener la ley y el poder para representarla, ser policía era su mayor llamado.

El chico de tan solo 24 años corrió más y más deprisa como si aquello fuese a mejorar su horrible desventaja, hasta que al final se le hizo, entro jadeante casi azotando la puerta y se encontró con una enorme fila de personas interesadas por el mismo trabajo, la hilera era tan larga como su decepción.- _Jamás lo conseguiré_.- Expresó tristemente. Pasó a sentarse, un rayo de esperanza debía existir, con eso en mente decidió quedarse y esperar, y aunque la paciencia no es uno de sus mejores atributos, para él, el empleo lo valía.

Al cabo de dos horas en las que vio gente entrar y salir con rapidez, notó que entraban de una forma y se retiraban con una actitud completamente distinta, tal vez si no fuera tan despreocupado, el miedo ya se hubiera instalado en su pecho, las personas salían casi huyendo despavoridas, como si el mismo Demonio hubiese hecho su aparición asustándolos.

Al llegar su turno, el joven ingenuamente entro con toda la seguridad que pudiese caber en el mundo, abrió la puerta con nerviosismo y lo primero que vio fue un pulcro cuarto, una mesa con toque pintoresco y tras de ella un hermoso hombre de mirada penetrante; al acercarse un poco, el chico quedó atrapado en un trance, aquel ser no sólo era bello, su apariencia fina pero varonil eran de otro mundo, el joven estaba casi seguro de que cualquiera quedaría atontado ante la presencia de tan inusual sujeto.- Siéntate.-

-No sólo su físico, también su voz…- Expresó a medias. Estaba tan sorprendido por la sensualidad de su dicción que no podía oír ni una sola palabra que el hombre decía.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- El chico brincó en su asiento, la belleza encarnada había pronunciado una voz grave que lo sacó de todo su aturdimiento.

-No, lo siento…-

-Bastardo, tienes agallas.- El castaño agachó la cabeza, hoy definitivamente no era su día.

La entrevista resultó ser de lo más sencilla, y aunque el hombre usaba palabras altisonantes y su tono para hablar fuese rudo, el chico no se dejó intimidar, por el contrario, se sintió cada vez más seducido por ella, se sintió hundirse en el movimiento de sus labios, en ver su lengua chocando contra sus dientes; se había enamorado, no tardó ni un segundo en comprenderlo, él sabía que era homosexual, siempre fue consciente de ello y no le importaba que ese sexy ser fuese hetero, con poder admirar su porte y ahogarse en la fresca fragancia de su piel le bastaba, una razón más para adquirir ese puesto.

El muchacho salió de ahí con semblante triunfante, estaba más que seguro de que había ganado, si tenía suerte recibiría respuesta en torno a 7 días, él despreocupado caminó rumbo a su casa y se echó a dormir, y como fue, al cabo de ese plazo fue llamado y contratado.

Orgulloso, habló a su madre contándole su éxito, bueno, exceptuando por la vista del precioso paisaje que recibiría ahora. Celebró con sus amigos su logro y así fue como el primer día de trabajo llegó, y ahí estaba, aquello que no podía faltar, el amor de su vida.

Lo observó por largos segundos, aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón lucía muy sexy en uniforme. Se acercó apaciblemente esperando el primer mandato.

El mayor al percatarse se giró en torno a él y con su mirada fría le señaló la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio. – Hoy aprenderás a responder informes.- El chico no se veía para nada convencido, pero no tuvo de otra más que aceptar, era su trabajo soñado, no tiraría la toalla solo por eso.

El chico se sentó y ojeó varias hojas que estaban desordenadas, cuando de repente, el mayor se paró tras de él y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, cerró todo contacto.

Al sentir su pecho sobre su espalda, Eren tragó grueso, no esperaba esa inusual cercanía, sudó nervioso mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de la esencia de su nuevo jefe. -¿Tienes idea de cómo se hace?-

-¿E-Eh?-

-Contesta.-

-En r-realidad…- Levi suspiró cansado, le quitó los papeles de la mano y comenzó a explicarle paso por paso lo que debía hacer, el castaño con dificultad hizo todo lo posible por poner atención.

-¿Entendiste?-

-S-Si.-

-Bien, a trabajar.- El mayor se separó con el pretexto de que iría a hacer un rondín, el castaño se sintió triste, después de pasar por esa exquisita situación, el día siguió transcurriendo de lo más normal, hasta que entre regaños y distracciones, la hora del almuerzo llegó. -Señor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Adelante.- El joven se quedó pensativo, analizando lo que iba a decir a continuación.- ¿Por qué usted se encargó de la entrevista?-

-…Si vas a trabajar con alguien que no conoces, es mejor escogerlo, qué tal si es un patán de mierda desagradable y termino corriéndolo en menos de un día…-

-Ah-h…no sabía que como policía podía hacer eso.-

-En mi caso sí, soy representante de esta zona y el Jefe me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor es hacer caso de lo que yo digo.-

-¿Quién es el jefe?-

-Un malnacido llamado Erwin.-

-Oh, ya veo…-

-¿No preguntarás más? Te veo bastante curioso.-

-N-No, es solo que, es mi primer día y quería saber más sobre mi trabajo.-

-Tómalo con calma, aún te queda mucho por aprender.-

-Lo sé.-

A lo largo de la semana, Eren comprendió muchas cosas, su jefe no sólo era sensual y se caía de bueno, también era un demonio gruñón y eso a él, lo ponía bastante.

* * *

-¿Lo harás o no?-

-…-

-Oh, ahora no sólo sufres amnesia también eres sordo.- Había sido descubierto dentro de su ensoñación, por lo tanto, no tuvo de otra más que inventar que había recordado algo para marcharse y escapar, ya eran dos veces que el mayor lo atrapaba siendo observado como si fuera un chocolate y él un pobre vagabundo hambriento, tal vez la tercera ocasión ya no se salvaba, y eso creyó, pero quién iba a pensar que dentro de muy rápido, todo cambiaría. Hace tres meses que Eren trabajaba en la caseta y pronto correrá el mayor peligro y su hermoso jefe tendrá mucho que ver.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Redvi con una nueva historia! Verán, esta historia será corta (esta vez no es mentira). Ya que la tengo planeada de principio a fin...Espero que le den una oportunidad, esta fue una pequeña introducción.

Aprovechando el espacio, pensé en preguntarles si les gustaría que continuara o actualizara alguna de mis otras historias o si les gustaria que escribiera un tipo de nuevo trama en especial.

Bueno, con esto me despido, nos vemos en la siguiente actu, bye~


	2. Segundo Informe

-¿Escribiste el informe?- Como cada maldito día…

-¿Cuál?- En cada maldita noche…

-Como que "¿Cuál?", el que debías hacer animal.-

-Ahh, el que te tocaba a ti.-

-¿Qué? No te hagas pendejo, cabrón.-

-Yo lo escribí la última vez. -

-¡No es cierto! ¡Puto mentiroso!-

-¡Joder! Deja de insultarme…-

-Pues niégalo.-

-Que lo niegue tu madre.-

-Ah, esa te costó cabrón, creí que no tenías huevos para responderme así.-

-Los tengo, pero no me gusta solucionar los conflictos con violencia…-

-Lo dice el maldito que golpeó a un señor por no recoger su basura en la calle.-

-¡No fue sólo por eso y lo sabes!-

-Ajá como digas…- El silencio reinó, miré hacia mi escritorio; papel y más papel que organizar, en estos días nos han llegado muchos reportes, denuncias y toda clase de estupideces por resolver; para ser una simple caseta con 2 simples guardias que no debían hacer más que vigilar, realizar rondines y contestar el teléfono, teníamos bastante entre manos, no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sea lo que sea, en este momento, no podía pensar en ello, ¿será el estrés? ¿el cansancio? O serán esos ojos verdes que me observan deseosos y con supuesta discreción, una manía que ignoré hasta hace poco, el deseo de decir algo como _-serías tan amable de mover tu jodida vista a otro sitio-_ Les juro, es tan difícil de controlar mi crueldad…- ¿Lo harás o no?-

-…-

-Oh, ahora no sólo sufres amnesia también eres sordo.-

-¡Ah! ¡Recordé que debía ir por…algo!- El chico huyó a quien sabe dónde, si, es la segunda vez que pasa, y él cree que es la segunda vez que lo atrapo acechándome, al principio pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, sin embargo su insistencia acabó con mi serenidad, tal vez si no tuviese tanta hambre en sus ojos no me sentiría tan incómodo.

Transcurrieron 20 minutos, cuando el imbécil de mi compañero se le dio la gana por regresar.- ¿Todo bien?-

-Ah, sí, creo…-

-Bueno, pues ahora, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí y termina esto.- Me levanté mientras me estiraba, cediéndole así el lugar, él se quedó parado como si tuviera los pies enterrados al suelo, lo examiné con intriga. - ¿Qué pasa? Te ordené que te sentaras acá. - Expresé señalando el escritorio.- Se limitó a mirarme con recelo y cuestionó.

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-¿Yo? Me iré a la mierda, mocoso.-

-Mentiroso…- Susurró en tono molesto.

-¿Y ahora qué, te picó algo?-

-No es nada que te importe.-

-Wow, pero qué humor…-

-Déjame en paz.- Se acercó tranquilamente a mi sin quitarme la vista y se agachó para organizar los papeles.

-Así que no vas a obedecer, será mejor que me digas lo que ocurre, sabes que no soy una persona muy paciente que digamos…-

-Y yo soy el malhumorado.-

-No, en realidad no lo eres.- Me contemplo con sorpresa para rápido volver a lo suyo, pude notar un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

-E-Entonces, ¿cómo soy?-

-Mmm, eres un muchacho muy alegre pero temperamental, fácil de molestar, eres simple, amable, sencillo, muy sensible….- A medida que mencionaba más y más virtudes, su sonrojo aumentaba, y sus manos se volvían muy torpes, era divertido ver lo actuar de esa forma, así que me acerqué más a él, y dirigí mis labios a su oído para susurrar.- Eres bastante tierno...- Respingó y se quedó quieto y expectante.- Lindo, dulce y a pesar de ser hombre tu…¿Menstruas?- Recompuse mi postura velozmente mientras se alzaba para examinarme con furia.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo estás pen…?!-

-Oh, así que si lo haces.- Sonreí con cinismo.

-Eres un pesado, si tan solo la tipa supiera lo despreciable que eres…-

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a ver a una mujer?-

-Ah…-El miedo instalado en sus orbes me produjo una risa divertida.- Eres un viejo sucio, así que es obvio que te reunirás con una.-

-Estás bastante seguro de ti mismo, un día de estos te cocerán la boca por prejuicioso.-

-Como si te importara.-

-Claro que si me importas, ven, date la vuelta, quiero ver como pones tu culo en la silla.-

-Tienes fetiches raros.-

-Ya cállate, de verdad te cuesta tanto mantener la boca cerrada, que molesto.-

-Si, si, no es necesario que me repita algo que todo el mundo dice y que ya sé.- Pude notar un deje de tristeza en su voz, este mocoso, es excelente haciéndome sentir mal.-Entonces venga.- Lo jalé del brazo y pegué su espalda a mi pecho con descaro.

-¿Qué trata de hacer?-

-Parece que nadie te enseñó cómo sentarte.-

-Si sé hacerlo sólo que…-

-Eres un bastardo necio, ahora levanta el culo.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Vamos, hazlo.-

-¡¿En esta posición? No!-

-Te di una orden, no, te di muchas y no quisiste entender, ahora este es tu castigo.-

-No quiero, sucio homo.- ¿Acaso escuché bien?

-Debiste morderte la lengua…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que lo hagas y punto.- El silencio reinó, lo sentí vibrar en mis brazos y con extraña calma se inclinó ligeramente provocando un leve roce.

-Te demandaré por acoso.-

-No digas tonterías, tus padres se sentirán orgullosos cuando vean que su hijo sabe agacharse correctamente.-

-¿Qué? ¿No se supone que me enseñabas a sentarme?-

-Sabes qué, creo que no lo estás haciendo bien, inclínate más.-

-No puedo hacerlo.- Negó en un vaivén, su rostro era como un jugoso tomate a punto de reventar, sonreí en su oído y con mi rodilla golpeé su pierna con fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar para después empujar mi cadera hacia su trasero, frotándome atrevidamente.

-Ahh.- Un dulce gemido salió de sus suaves labios, rápido, giró su rostro a mi dirección. -E-Eso fue…eso fue porq-que tú me pegaste muy duro y-y yo…- Se justificó aterrado.

-¿Enserio?- Cuestioné fingido y vacilante.

-S-SÍ…-

-Bien, no sé pero, al juzgar por tu expresión, creo que por fin comprendiste ¿no es así?-

-¿…Qué cosa?-

-Oh, así que no te quedó en claro, ¿debería mostrártelo de nuevo?- Antes de que su boca lograra pronunciar una oposición, tomándolo de la cresta iliaca, si, esos huesitos que se miran tan sensuales en las mujeres y que curiosamente, a él se le remarcan mucho; lo tiré de nuevo hacia mí, esta vez con mayor ímpetu obteniendo de nuevo ese magistral pero dulce sonido saliendo de su boca. –

-…Para con esto…-

-Mhm, ¿ahora si lo captaste?-

-¡Me sentaré!-

-Perfecto.- Lo tomé de los hombros y me separé de él.- Como adivinaste antes, me iré a ver a mi amiga, te encargo que cierres todo.- No recibí respuesta, Eren se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo. De nuevo, esa sensación de culpa devorando mi consciencia, exigiéndome que le diera por lo menos una esperanza.-…Aunque, puede que si te arrodillas y me ruegas porque me quede contigo, consideraré cancelar mis planes.- Me sentía extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había intentado ser amable.

-…Imbécil.- Eren alzó su rostro, las esmeraldas de sus ojos se encontraban adornadas de lágrimas que amenazaban por caer; me quedé pasmado, anteriormente le mencioné que era lindo con la intención de molestarlo, pero justo ahora, esa burla se había convertido en una realidad.

-¿Por qué me insul…?-

-¡Vete con ella, no, vete con quien te plazca!-

-Oye, no seas pesado, te estoy poniendo como primera opción.-

-Sí, no soy más que eso, una "opción", todos somos piezas de tu estúpido jueguito.-

-¡No es así!-

-¡Siempre te burlas de mí, no sabes lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser…!- Había cruzado el límite, el sentimiento de lástima había desaparecido y la ira rápido tomo su lugar.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Deberías escucharte, porque el ser más fastidioso y despreciable aquí eres TÚ! ¡Si por mi fuera, te sacaría de mi vida, pero no, tomaste este trabajo y ahora tengo que convivir contigo y tu peste!- Sentí una enorme satisfacción al liberarme, sin embargo duró poco, había hablado -mucho- de más.-…Ah, Eren y-yo no…- El menor por sólo cuatro años, tenía el pasmo pintado en todo su rostro, sus brillantes ojos soltaron dos grandes lágrimas y sus cejas se fruncieron.

-TE ODIO.-


	3. Tercer Informe

El día transcurría de lo más tranquilo, por estas calles de la ciudad donde siempre hay algo que hacer hoy se había tornado de lo más pacífico, el silencio reinaba, incluso el cielo había sido invadido por espesas nubes que acortaban la luz, todo pintaba para ser de lo más deprimente, y no sólo hablo del clima o el movimiento del tráfico o de la estúpida gente que diario pasa por estos rumbos, Eren estaba molesto, me aplicó la gran conocida "ley de hielo"; me evitaba a toda costa, me sentía incómodo, no es como si me hiciera falta oír su irritante voz, ni que disfrutara ser observado en secreto, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no me era agradable la situación. Y por si fuera poco, ahora me encontraba leyendo un montón de papeleo de urgencia.

-¡Maldición! Otra denuncia ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Últimamente nos habían llegado bastante quejas de robo a mano armada, y es que lo más extraño era que este sujeto conocía nuestros rondines. -Eren, necesito hablar contigo, me giré hacia la ventana esperando ver al castaño recargado ahí, pero no estaba. -¡Joder! Ahora dónde se fue.- Me paré velozmente y salí a dar una vuelta.- Mira que obligarme a dejar sola la caseta, ¡espera!- Me detuve en seco. - ¿Por qué tengo que buscar a ese idiota? Por mí, que pierda el empleo, así no tendría que seguir lidiando con él…- Me di la vuelta para regresar cuando a lo lejos vislumbre a cierto chico que me está sacando de mis cabales.-¡Ah, con que ahí estás!- Caminé hacia él rápidamente y cuanto más me acerqué pude notar que conversaba con alguien pero que no podía ver por un maldito poste que lo cubría.- ¿Cuándo planeas volver al trabajo?- El menor quien hasta ahora había estado riendo y platicando relajadamente endureció su mirada.

-Lo siento Jean, tengo que regresar.- Se dirigió a ese tipo. Ah sí, el muy hijo de puta no se dignaba ni a verme

-¿Podemos volver a vernos esta noche?-

-Claro.- Sonrió.- Al rato te confirmo la hora, una vez que salga te marcaré.-

-Pues espero y tu amigo tenga la energía para esperarte a las dos de la madrugada, porque hoy patrullaremos.- Expresé con furia mal contenida. El muy bastardo volvió a endurecer la mirada y continuó.

-Ignóralo Jean, de todos modos si no podemos hoy será mañana u otro día.-

-Si claro, nos vemos "niño bonito".- _¿Acaso escuché bien?_ Sentí que una vena me palpito al oír ese horroroso apelativo, iba a protestar, pero el tipo ya se había ido, Eren me dio la espalda y volvió a su puesto.

-¡Oye, deja de hacer eso!-

-…-

-¡Joder!

-…- Sentí que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-¡Bien! ¡Será como gustes entonces, ya que no piensas responder, tomaré tu silencio como una aceptación, toma!- Le tiré todo el papeleo que faltaba en el escritorio.- Organizarás esto mientras yo patrullo.- Me miró de mala gana y se sentó.- Estamos recibiendo muchas quejas de robo, no podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo quietos, debemos estar alerta ¿vale?- El muy perro ni siquiera respondió, es más, ni me dirigió la mirada.- Tomaré eso como un "si".- Tomé el arma cargada, la coloqué en mi cinturón y salí.

Las calles estaban vacías, no había ni un rastro de las pruebas que nos habían llegado, al parecer a nuestro "amigo ladrón" le gustaba hacer sus tiraderos, con esto me refiero a que una vez que asaltaba a alguien, tiraba la bolsa o la cartera y se llevaba lo valioso, obvio la persona huía sin sus cosas, sin embargo, no hallé ninguna de ellas por ningún lado.- Esta persona vuelve a la zona del crimen.- Fue a lo único que pude apuntar.

Aburrido y fastidiado, decidí que lo mejor era volver. Llegué a la caseta y me encontré a un mocoso durmiendo tranquilamente en el escritorio.- Se supone que debías vigilar.- Murmuré. De alguna manera, verlo así, me sosegaba; como si algo se hubiera adueñado de mí, acerqué mi mano a su rostro y con mis dedos acaricié su suave piel.- Es más tersa de lo que imaginé.- Mis dedos se movieron lentamente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.- Me pregunto si también son suaves.- En eso, como si hubiese provocado un sonido alto, el menor se despertó de golpe.

-¡Waaaa!- Por reflejo grité también de la forma más masculina posible. El castaño me observó confundido, abrió su boca como queriendo preguntar algo, pero paró, la ley de hielo continuaba, por primera vez me sentía feliz de que siguiera molesto, no quería escuchar sus maliciosos cuestionamientos.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de dormir, mocoso? Si ya sé, no vas a contestar…Levántate- Suspiré cansado y empujé su hombro para que se parara del asiento, a lo que él rápido esquivó.- No tengo lepra.- Volví a suspirar mientras se paraba.- Te toca a ti.- Le coloqué el arma en el escritorio y cambiamos lugar.

La tarde continuó del mismo modo, el chico seguía con su jeta, al parecer no se rendiría, temí al creer que así sería, sin embargo, borré veloz esa idea _, como si me importara si me habla o no un mocoso egoísta, es más ¿por qué me tomo la molestia en pensar en ello?._

Y en torno a todo esto, la noche llego con lentitud, eran las doce de la mañana, pronto tendríamos que cerrar y hacer tres rondas completas. No entraba en nuestra paga pero la situación actual no nos permitía marcharnos temprano a casa, debíamos solucionar el problema lo más rápido posible.

Bajamos las cortinas y con nuestras lámparas caminamos juntos, había iluminarias, pero no las suficiente. -Tendré que reportarlo.- Hablé para mi mismo.- Continuamos caminando envueltos en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche hasta que opté por terminar este asunto antes de que se volviera más largo o empeorara.- Eren, entiendo que me ignores, que no desees dirigirme la palabra, incluso que me odies, pero…-El chico me miró sorprendido por mis palabras, y no lo culpo, yo también lo estaba, creo que esto me costará todo el orgullo de toda mi vida. - ¡Argh! Esto es tan complicado…yo en verdad, todas esas cosas que dije ayer no son reales, bueno, a veces si eres molesto, un dolor en el cul…bueno, no, yo lo que quiero decir es que, no me gusta que me trates así, indiferente, decir que eras una peste, que te deseaba lejos de mí, no son más que horribles mentiras, te lastimé y realmente me siento muy arrepen…¡CUIDADO!- Todo ocurrió en un segundo, Eren me miraba con lágrimas a punto de desbordar de sus ojos, cuando a espaldas de él un loco con cuchillo en mano estaba a punto de atacarlo, como reflejo lo sujeté del brazo y jalé hacia mi intercambiando lugares, recibiendo la apuñalada por él, el castaño rápidamente reaccionó y sacó el arma mientras yo aguantando el enorme dolor en mi costado, sujeté al maldito para que no se escapara, Eren le disparó, el sujeto cayó y yo caí sobre él, me había desmayado.

* * *

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue un techo blanco con lámpara de hospital, por segundos me quedé observándolo, por cada parpadeo que gesticulaba el techo se alejaba y acercaba más, como si fuese una especie de columpio, la somnolencia me aturdía el pensamiento, cuando en verdad desperté, pude ver a Eren dormido a mi lado, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado?, su cabeza recargada en mi antebrazo, puse atención a su rostro, se miraba cansado, eso me decía que se había pasado toda la noche velando por mi.- Que mocoso.-

Tal acción tan atenta me hizo sentir conmovido. Acaricié sus rebeldes cabellos, jugaba con sus mechones entre mis dedos, me relajaba perderme en la espiral de su cabeza; hasta que un pequeño gemido llegó a uno de mis oídos, al parecer esta clase de contacto lo relajaba de sobremanera, continué hasta que cabeceó, me detuve rápidamente, no quería que se hiciera de falsas ideas, como un niño pequeño se talló con su antebrazo, me provocaba algo de ternura.-Hasta que por fin despiertas mocoso.- Me miró por varias segundos, como si estuviese analizando la situación.

-¡¿Cómo está?!- preguntó sobresaltado.

-Bien.- Respondí cortante. Miré hacia la ventana y noté que el solo se estaba ocultando.- ¿Qué hora es?, Más bien…¿cuánto dormí?- El chico hizo una expresión pensante.

-Calculo como 40 horas.-

-Eso es demasiado…¿Qué paso con el trabajo?, ¿por qué no estás en la caseta?-

-Nos dieron incapacidad.-

-Ya veo.- Era sorprendente lo que había acontecido, intentos de asesinato con cualquier tipo de arma, es bastante común en este trabajo, sin embargo, jamás habían logrado apuñalarme tan directamente, aún no puedo creer que me sacrificara por un tipo que no me agrada del todo, ¿ _habrá sido el llamado del deber?_

-…Debo de agradecerte.-

-¿Qué?-

-Realmente estoy en deuda contigo, el que tu estés aquí es por mí, yo causé esto.-Expresó con culpa y continuó.- Tenías razón no debí mezclar el trabajo con asuntos personales, fui muy infantil.

-Sí que lo fuiste, siempre me das muchos problemas.- Dije con tono enfadado. Y aunque no lo estaba, este chico merecía una reprimenda, lo miré fijamente y me di cuenta que estaba a nada de llorar, fue ahí donde supe por primera vez, que siempre sería débil a sus ojos y sin duda, a sus lágrimas.

-E-Enserio l-lo siento muc-cho….- Volvió a tallar sus esmeraldas. Conmovido por sus aniñadas acciones, con mi mano froté su cabeza.

-Ya, ya, lo comprendo.- Sin querer, sonreí. El chico me vio perplejo y se sonrojó de sobremanera, hizo un puchero y expresó.

-Cuando quiere, Levi puede ser amable.-

-Aún no me recupero y ya quieres echar pelea, empiezo a creer que prefieres que te maltrate pequeño masoquista.-

-¡No, no! Siga acariciándome.-

-Oh mira, que niño tan malcriado resultaste ser…-

-¡Soy mayor de edad!-

-Lo siento pero tu cara de bebé no me dice eso.-En ese momento en medio del revuelco de emociones que me embargaban, una que no había experimentado hasta ahora, se colaba sin ningún permiso. Volví a sonreír y froté con más animo la cabeza de Eren.- Realmente eres cautivador.-

-¿Dijiste algo?- Negué en un vaivén. Por nada del mundo él debía saberlo, mi orgullo no lo permitiría.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡aquí Redvi! A todas las personitas que agregaron mi fic a "Favoritos" muchas gracias, espero la estén disfrutando, les dedico con mucho cariño este capítulo. Espero pronto sus criticas, sean buenas o malas no importa, recuerden que me ayudan a corregir mis errores y son ideales como enriquecimiento personal.**

 **Nos vemos en la situiente actu, bye~**


	4. Cuarto Informe

Aunque sentí que había pasado una eternidad, el día que debían darme de alta llegó rapidamente, recuerdo que ya estaba harto de estar postrado en una cama, sin embargo, el estúpido de mi jefe -Erwin- y el homosexual de mi subordinado -Eren- insistieron en que me quedara más días, para una más óptima recuperación, ¡recuperación mis pelotas! Para mí que querían tenerme más tiempo lejos, los bastardos no van a decir que no soportan mi mal genio, aunque los putos no van a negar que hago muy bien mi trabajo.

Al siguiente día que desperté, Eren volvió al trabajo dejándome relativamente solo, por alguna razón me había acostumbrado a su compañía, no es como si lo necesitara, es sólo eso, un mal hábito, pero esa sensación de abandono no duró mucho, para mi suerte una sensual enfermera le tocó atenderme, me pregunto si tuvo que insistir, no importa, yo sé que es imposible que la mujeres no se sientan atraídas por mí, la chica hacía muy bien su trabajo, eso incluyéndolo con la coquetería descarada que me lanzaba, al final me dejó su número para que la contactara una vez me dieran de alta y fue lo que hice el primer día laboral.

Esa mujer no me interesaba para nada, tenía buen cuerpo, por lo tanto, sería perfecta para una noche de calentón, sé que cualquiera pensaría que soy un hijo de puta, pero es que los sentimientos siempre se me han hecho algo de lo más molesto.

Llegué a la caseta, tranquilo y ordenado como siempre y ahí estaba, mi joven subordinado

-¿Se siente mejor, Señor?- Eren me miraba con obvia preocupación y yo, con cansancio.

-Si Eren, estoy jodidamente bien.-

-¿Por qué esa actitud?-

-Es que todo el mundo me ha hecho la misma pregunta de mierda todo este tiempo.- Me coloqué el arsenal en la cadera mientras Eren seguía parloteando.

-Eso es porque nos importa, señor.-

-Si, si, lo sé.- Mi subordinado a veces me ponía los pelos de punta pero no me podía molestar lo suficiente con él, no hizo nada, aunque me siento tan irritado que estoy esperando una mínima provocación para liberar mi furia, sin embargo no sé si eso será beneficioso, la pelea de la última vez nos trajo desastrosos estragos y no tengo ganas de que se repita. – Sabes qué, mejor vete a hacer rondín, le hace falta despejarse a esa cabecita tuya y obvio hablo la de arriba.-

-Eso es acoso sexual.-

-…-

-…Señor.-

-Pero si la última vez no tuviste ninguna queja.- Expresé con sonrisa pícara.

-Si lo hice, sólo que usted no me escuchaba.-

-Ajá, deja de excusarte mocoso, lo disfrutaste incluso gemiste.- El chico sonrojado se quedó atónito ante mi declaración.- Pero bueno.- Proseguí.- No te sientas tan afortunado no me interesas de ningún modo.- Mi giré hacia él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una risa burlona.

-Sí que tiene el ego muy arriba.-Respondió furioso.- A mí tampoco me importa, no tengo ninguna clase de sentimiento especial por usted, es más, tengo pareja.- Expresó mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Ja, ja, ja.- Me reí incrédulo.- ¿Tu con pareja? No creí que hubiese alguien que soportase tu mal genio.- Se detuvo en seco.

-Pues por si no lo sabe, tengo muchos pretendientes, que yo no sea un facilote es algo muy distinto y si, alguien me soporta y me quiere mucho, más de lo que yo podría apreciar a alguien.-

-Oh, ¿y cómo se llama tu novia imaginaria?-

-Su nombre es Jean y es un hombre.- Aunque ya conocía su interés por el mismo sexo, me sorprendió, no pensé que fuese tan sincero al respecto.

-Así que eres un homosexual de mierda…- Se acercó velozmente a mí, y con voz retadora dijo.

-Si ¿tiene algún problema con eso?-

-Para nada, tus mariconadas no me afectan en lo absoluto.- Me miró poco convencido antes de continuar.

-…Haré el rondín, sé que anda de un humor exasperado, le daré su tan deseado espacio y me iré temprano.- Me dio la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso hiciste planes con tu noviecito? No me uses como pretexto.-

-No lo hago, sólo escúchese está que no se aguanta, y sí, veré a Jean pero eso no es de su incumbencia.- Por alguna rara razón, sentí una inquietud por sus palabras y me acerqué velozmente a él, lo empujé contra el escritorio acortando toda distancia.-

-Y si te dijera que no lo esperes y te quedes conmigo ¿irías?- Eren estaba rojo hasta las orejas y su rostro marcado por la estupefacción me provocó satisfacción, esa especie de sensación ganadora que todo niño obtiene al ganar el primer lugar en el salón. Eren reaccionó rápidamente y trató de quitarme.

-¡¿Qué está planeando?! ¡Pare con sus jodidas y asquerosas bromas, no son para nada graciosas!- La mano que empujaba mi pecho fue tomada por la mía, y sin pensar ni medir mis palabras dije.

-No estoy tomándote el pelo, soy serio.- Eren no apartó su vista, al contrario, se quedó boquiabierto estudiándome, tratando de hallar un rasgo de trampa, pero lo que desconocía es que eso no iba a funcionar, de todos modos, la incredulidad viajó por sus bellos ojos y volvió a empujar, sin embargo todo esfuerzo era inútil, lo mantuve casi acostado sobre la mesa, el pobre con bastante dificultad se mantenía ligeramente separado de mí.

-¿Usted cree que eso cambiará algo?- Su mirada retadora me provocó el deseo de terminar tirándolo, esa clase de acciones eran algo que me volvían loco, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando mi celular sonó, la melodía hizo que todas esas extrañas sensaciones en mi desaparecieran, la realidad me golpeó tan rápido como lo impredecible de la llamada y con mera pesantes me separé un poco de mi subordinado y contesté.

-Si diga.-

-¿Te podré ver esta noche?- Una voz femenina sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el menor lograra escucharla, él me vio con distinguida furia mientras yo en mi estado de aturdimiento no sabía qué contestar.

-Ahm…- El muchacho me empujo con tal ímpetu que logró hacerme a un lado.- Yo…-

-¿Qué sucede, te pongo nervioso?- Eren tomó la lámpara y siguió su camino, ignorando todo rastro de mi existencia. ¿Pero qué me estaba sucediendo? Soy Levi, nada puede afectarme.

-…Un poco tal vez, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?-


End file.
